FM2009
FM2009: 16th FM Symposium and 2nd World Congress Theory meets practice October 30 – November 7, 2009 , http://www.win.tue.nl/fm2009 ---- FMweek invited speaker: Prof. ( ) co-recipient of the 2007 Submission server: * http://www.easychair.org/conferences/?conf=fm2009 Spotlight event: Authors of papers presented in the tools track will be invited to participate in the Tool Exhibition. A special spotlight session of the Exhibition will feature all these tools. ---- FM2009 is the sixteenth in a series of symposia of the Formal Methods Europe association, and the second one that is organized as a world congress. Ten years after FM'99, the 1st World Congress, the formal methods communities from all over the world will once again have an opportunity to meet. FM 2009 will be both an opportunity to celebrate, and an opportunity to join in when enthusiastic researchers and practitioners from a diversity of backgrounds and schools come together to discuss their ideas and experiences. The Programme Committee of FM2009 comprises 82 members representing 46 countries. For the technical symposium, papers on every aspect of the development and application of formal methods for the improvement of the current practice on system developments are invited for submission. Of particular interest are papers on tools and industrial applications: there will be a special track devoted to these topics. Many have already joined the celebrations. Springer has offered a prize for the best paper; this award will include free electronic access to the Formal Aspects of Computing journal for one year, and a choice of Springer books up to a value of EUR 250.00. The authors of a selection of the accepted papers will be invited to submit extended versions of their papers to anniversary special issues of Formal Aspects of Computing or Formal Methods in Systems Design. Complete and up to date information can be found at http://www.win.tue.nl/fm2009/ . There will be tutorials, workshops, a Doctoral Symposium, and a Tools Exhibition. FM2009 is also part of the 1st FMweek (Formal Methods week, http://www.win.tue.nl/fmweek/ ), which will bring together a variety of events in the area. Submission procedure The proceedings of FM2009 will be published as a volume in the Springer Lecture Notes in Computer Science. Submitted papers should not have been submitted elsewhere for publication, should be in Springer's LNCS format, as described on http://www.springer.com/lncs , and should not exceed 16 pages including appendices. * Submission deadline — 4 May, 2009 * Notification of acceptance — 6 July, 2009 * Final version — 10 August, 2009 Papers will be processed through the EasyChair conference management system. To submit your paper, please visit: * http://www.easychair.org/conferences/?conf=fm2009 Authors who would like their papers to be included in the special track on tools and industrial applications should indicate either "tool" or "industrial application" as the first keyword. These papers will be judged on the same basis as all the others, but if accepted, they will be presented jointly in special sessions. Invited speakers * Wan Fokkink, The Netherlands * Carroll Morgan, Australia * Colin O'Halloran, UK * Sriram Rajamani, India * Jeannette Wing, USA General Chair * Jos Baeten, The Netherlands Programme Committee * Ralph-Johan Back, Finland * Jos Baeten, The Netherlands * Sergey Baranov, Russia * Gilles Barthe, Spain * Rahma Ben-Ayed, Tunisia * Mohamed Bettaz, Algeria * Dines Bjorner, Denmark * Michael Butler, UK * Rodrigo Cardoso, Colombia * Ana Cavalcanti, UK (Chair) * Flavio Corradini, Italy * Jorge Cuellar, Germany * Dang Van Hung, Vietnam * Dennis Dams, USA (Chair) * Jim Davies, UK * Susanna Donatelli, Italy * Jin Song Dong, Singapore * Cindy Eisner, Israel * Lars-Henrik Eriksson, Sweden * Juhan-P. Ernits, Estonia * Jasmin Fisher, UK * John Fitzgerald, UK * Limor Fix, Israel * Marc Frappier, Canada * Marcelo Frias, Argentina * Masahiro Fujita, Japan * Marie-Claude Gaudel, France * Stefania Gnesi, Italy * Lindsay Groves, New Zealand * Anthony Hall, UK * Anne Haxthausen, Denmark * Ian Hayes, Australia * Matthew Hennessy, Republic of Ireland * Ralf Huuck, Australia * Predrag Janicic, Serbia * Cliff Jones, UK * Rajeev Joshi, USA * Shmuel Katz, Israel * Moonzoo Kim, Republic of Korea * Nils Klarlund, USA * Jens Knoop, Austria * Bob Kurshan, USA * Peter Gorm Larsen, Denmark * Yves Ledru, France * Insup Lee, USA * Huimin Lin, China * Zhiming Liu, Macao * Nancy Lynch, USA * Tom Maibaum, Canada * Dino Mandrioli, Italy * Sjouke Mauw, Luxembourg * Annabelle McIver, Australia * Dominique Mery, France * Marius Minea, Romenia * Peter Mueller, Switzerland * Tobias Nipkow, Germany * Manuel Nunez, Spain * Jose Nuno Oliveira, Portugal * Gordon Pace, Malta * Paritosh Pandya, India * Alberto Pardo, Uruguay * Frantisek Plasil, Czech Republic * Jaco van de Pol, The Netherlands * Ingrid Rewitzky, South Africa * Leila Ribeiro, Brazil * Augusto Sampaio, Brazil * Steve Schneider, UK * Christel Seguin, France * Emil Sekerinski, Canada * Kaisa Sere, Finland * Natalia Sidorova, The Netherlands * Marjan Sirjani, Iran * Ketil Stolen, Norway * Andrzej Tarlecki, Poland * Axel van Lamsweerde, Belgium * Daniel Varro, Hungary * Marcel Verhoef, The Netherlands * Jurgen Vinju, The Netherlands * Willem Visser, USA * Farn Wang, Taiwan * Jim Woodcock, UK * Husnu Yenigun, Turkey ---- FM2009 is part of: FMweek * FMICS * FM2009 * REFINE * PDMC * TESTCOM/FATES * FACS * CPA * FAST * FMCO http://www.win.tue.nl/fmweek See also * FM conference Category:Formal Methods Europe Category:Conferences Category:2009 Category:The Netherlands